One Stubborn Wolf
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Tsume stumbles into a new city, seprate from the other wolves. Lady finds him, cleans him up, and feeds him. Then he leaves her, only to come to her rescue. He starts to feel something for her, making him annoyed as hell. First fic on Wolf's Rain! R
1. Chapter 1

**One Stubborn Wolf**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything legally binding dealing with Wolf's Rain.

Tsume came upon a small city, when he was separated from his companions Kiba, Toboe, and Hige. He had been wounded, and felt his eyes grow heavy from weariness as he stumbled into the entrance, never expecting fate to rear it's head on that precise moment in time...

"What am I going to do?" Said a tall, auburn haired woman, "I need to do something, now that that bastard broke into my house...I guess I could hire a body guard...but that would get old really fast...Maybe a guard dog..." At that moment, she looked down by the entrance gate and noticed a big, gray dog. He appeared to be unconscious and badly wounded.

"You poor thing..." She said, bending down beside the knocked out animal. "I'll take you home and fix you up as good as new." She said, petting its slightly matted fur. "But how to carry you..." She pondered, looking around for something she could use. Her eyes landed on a wheel barrow and a smile touched her lips.

Pushing the devise closer to the dog, she began to lift, and slip him carefully onto the wheel barrow. Now with her means of transportation over, the woman lifted up the handles and started pushing.

--

Tsume opened his tired eyes to see he was next to a warm fireplace. He also had a feeling of a slight stinging sensation on the wound on his shoulder. Turning his head to see what that was all about, he looked straight into the eyes of a human.

"You're awake." Smiled the woman as Tsume kept trying to wake up from this 'supposed' nightmare.

"Here, I got you some food..." She said, placing down a plate with a raw T' bone stake. Tsume stared at the stake, then looked back at the woman, then back to the stake. Was he dreaming? Hadn't he collapsed at the entrance of this city? How could he have gotten to this place with out waking? Surely he hadn't been that tired. And how in the _hell_ did this chick get him here in the first place? He had to out weigh her by fifty pounds.

While all this was going through Tsume's mind, the woman hears the phone ring and she got up to answer it. "This is Ari." She spoke into the machine.

"No, _damn it_, I know you did it...Oh yeah? Well you can take your threats and shove them." With a click, she was off the phone and looking back at Tsume.

"I swear, my ex boyfriend is such a wolf!" She said, making Tsume cock his head to one side as he listened to her complain. She reached out to pet him and he showed his teeth and growled.

The woman didn't even flinch as he continued to growl, she kept reaching out closer and closer towards him. When she was merely inches away from his face, he gave up on growling and just backed away. He didn't want to deal with killing another human, he was already feeling tired again, and making an enemy so soon would only cause more trouble than it was worth.

"Alright, I'll just pet you when you're sleeping." She said getting up and heading over to her bed. Tsume watched carefully as she turned out the lights and got under the covers.

He waited a long while, until he felt safe enough to change into his human form. He then went over to the cupboard to find more food. He never realized she was up and aware until the lights came on.

She jumped at him, knife in hand, and tried to over power him. "You ass holes won't get away with it again!" She kept saying as she tried her best to sink her knife into the strangers flesh. Tsume easily disarmed the woman and pinned her to the ground.

"Who are you?...And where is my dog?" She demanded, looking up at the white haired, golden eyed man.

"He doesn't want help from humans." He told her, watching as she glared up at him with anger.

"Who? The dog?" She asked, making the man give a growl. Tsume didn't like being called a dog anymore than a woman liked to be called a whore.

"Don't go looking for him either." He stated as he quickly got off of her and headed out the door on light feet.

The woman was left staring off in the night as the stranger continued his way. What was he talking about? He talked as if he knew what the damn animal was thinking...

--

That morning, Ari _did_ go looking for her vanished dog. She didn't find him, but she did think she saw that man who she caught in her house. But in a flash, he was gone. So while looking else where for her dog, and still not finding him, she ran into something else unpleasant.

"Hey babe." A tall guy from a group of men called, "Where you been all my life sugar?" Asked another one.

"Damn men." She muttered as she continued her way, pretending not to hear, which only made then more vigilant.

"Where you going beautiful?" One called, as the group began to follow her.

"Yeah, come here and talk to us darlin'" Another said as she began to move quicker, trying to get away from this annoyance. To her dismay, she walked right into an ally with a dead end.

"Shit!" She cursed as she turned to see the group of cat callers watching her with lustful eyes.

"Got you now, kitty." A guy smirked, as they preceded to corner her.

She had no weapon on her, so she'd have to scratch, bite, and kick if she wanted out of this unharmed. Then again, there were about five of the scum balls, could she really make her way out of this one?

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." They called to her, reaching out and trying to grab at her.

Ari lashed out, hitting one in the nose, breaking it, and kicked another in the balls, but the other three were still up for the count. One held her down while the other one began to fondle her. She let out a scream, which was quickly quieted by another mans dirty hand. She felt rage and hysteria flooding her mind as the third man began to rip open her blouse. All seemed lost, until...

Ari's eyes caught sight of a familiar golden eyed man, who seemed to move a quick as lightening towards her and the men holding her.

In a flash, he cut the men down, one by one. It all happened so fast, before she knew it, all the men who had bothered her were down for the count. The man who had come to her rescue looked at her and shook his head.

"Told you not to look for him." He stated, walking over towards her, making her flinch slightly. Did he have a similar idea planned for her like the men before him? He stopped only feet in front of her and held out his hand.

"Cop's will be here any minute, lets get going." He said, while she stared at him dumbfounded. He grabbed her hand and picked her up, then jumped like a grass hopper on steroids, onto the roofs of the city.

"Who are you?" She asked him, as he let her down at her home.

"Is it really that important?" He said, taking his black sunglasses and putting them on.

"Yes, its is." She said, reaching out and taking them off slowly, and looking into his eyes more thoroughly. "I've seen you before...In another city." She said, eyes seeming to be glued to his.

"It's possible." He said, wondering what she was getting at.

"I'm Ari. I know it's not much, but would you like to stay for dinner? For saving me back there." She said, his sunglasses still in her hands.

"I didn't save anyone, you just happened to be in my way, that's all." He said, taking his sunglasses from her and putting them back on. "I'll have to think about that dinner invite." He said and like that, he was gone.

--

Tsume had been wandering the city all afternoon, ever sense he left that lady, he felt himself becoming curious. Why had she taken notice of him way back then? He was just a wolf, traveling around, trying to find food to live. Yet she remembered seeing him...and wanted to see him again, at the dinner table.

He listened to his stomach rumble and gave a frown. It was dark now, and she had invited him...also, hunger was a big issue as well.

Going against his good judgment, Tsume went back to that house and knocked on the door. The woman answered cautiously at first, then when she looked up to see it was him, she smiled and let him in.

"Glad you showed up." She said, showing him to the dining room. There on the table was a pork roast, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Screw all that potato business, the pork is what caught his nose the most.

"Hope you like it." She said, handing him a plate with a huge piece of the meat. Tsume dug in hungrily, but was careful not to look like a complete slob. He wasn't Hige after all, and wanted to look like he had some manners.

After finishing the meal, the lady asked Tsume if he had some place to stay. When he got really quiet, unsure of what to say, she told him he could stay with her until he found some where else.

"Hope it works out better than before." He said to himself, watching as the lady picked up the dishes and began to wash them.

"There's only one bed, so you'll have to sleep on the couch." She told him, still washing the dirty dishes. "Also, the bathroom we have is only in the master bed room, so just ask before you use it. That way we don't have any awkward moments." She smiled, as she finished up her task.

'_Wolf's don't take showers..._' Tsume thought to himself as she walked over to the fireplace and started another fire.

"So, why _were_ you in my house last night?" She asked him, putting more wood on the fire.

Tsume's mind went to a blank, what was he suppose to say?

"You're obviously not working for my ex, cause you saved me from getting raped today. So, are you just a wanderer?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, coming over to the front of the fireplace and sitting down.

"Well, just so you know, this place has been broken into before, and I wouldn't doubt if it happened again. So be aware." She said, standing up and looking at the strange man.

"Maybe, with you here, they'll leave me alone." She said, sort of quietly to herself.

"Who's they?" Tsume asked, eyes still on the fire.

"Oh, just my ex's lackeys trying to scare me into going back with him." She said, brushing the subject off. "Well, good night..." She said, heading towards her bed room.

"Tsume." He said, making her turn around to face him. "My name, is Tsume."

"Well then, until tomorrow, Tsume." Ari said, and with that, went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Stubborn Wolf**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything legally binding dealing with Wolf's Rain.

Tsume awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon. He got up from the soft cushions of the couch and walked cautiously over to the kitchen. He watched as the woman, _Ari_, yes, that was her name! She stood at the hot stove, cooking breakfast for what seemed two people. She turned her attention quickly over towards him, then back to the work at hand.

"Morning." She said, continuing to cook, "I'm making you breakfast, but after that you're on your own. I have to be at work in fifteen minutes." She said, grabbing a plate and slipping on the heavenly bacon. Turning off the stove, she walked over to the table and placed the plate down.

Ari grabbed a few pieces and munched on them, still standing up. Tsume watched her a moment, seeing if the food was tampered with, then grudgingly took a few slices.

"Well, I'd better go. If you need anything, I'll be at the lounge at the other end of the city. Maybe tonight I'll take us out to eat there..." She said, pondering the idea as she chewed one last piece of bacon. "Well, bye." She said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door, leaving the hungry wolf to raid her inviting refrigerator...

--

After going through Ari's fridge, Tsume got bored and headed out in the city, looking for something to do. He had passed by Ari's work about five times, unsure of whether or not to go inside. He was very proud, and for some reason, he felt like a little lost puppy going in there. Yet, what else was there to do in this city? Maybe he'd find some entertainment in this lounge.

Tsume entered the establishment and was amused and intrigued to hear someone's lovely voice singing to soft music. He turned to his right and saw a familiar face up on a stage, singing into a microphone to the customers eating lunch or having a drink.

--

Ari felt herself panic slightly as she saw Tsume staring up at her with those oh so judging eyes. She had made it this long in the business not having stage fright, and now this one guy was making her nervous as a whore in a church house.

When finished singing her song, she got off stage and walked up to his smirking face.

"Something funny?" she asked, daring him to say anything bad about her.

Tsume shook his head in no, but kept on that little smirk.

"What you been up to today?" Ari asked him.

Tsume shrugged his shoulders.

Ari felt herself become annoyed with is silence towards her. "Well, I'm off in a few hours. Hang around a while and then I'll buy us dinner." She said to him, then left to go back on stage and give the customers some entertainment.

--

That evening, Ari was good to her word and had bought them dinner at her work. When they were finished eating, the night crew were out on the stage, playing CD's of music instead of a live band. This was the busiest time of the day for the lounge, tons of people came just to hang out and dance. Ari herself was no stranger to coming down at night and dance the night away. That's how she met her ex boyfriend.

One of her favorite songs came on, and she automatically got up and headed to the dance floor, leaving Tsume to watch in silent amusement.

His eyes grew full of an odd hunger he had never felt before as he took in the sight of Ari moving her body with the beat of the music. He wanted to go out there and feel the heat coming off of her body. To watch as her eyes grew bright with excitement as he moved his body in motion with hers...

Alright! That was it! Tsume had totally gone mad. What was he thinking? She was _human_ after all, he shouldn't be thinking of such things...yet here he was, getting hard at just the thought of her being intimate with him.

Screw this! Tsume was going to leave right now, and he would have too, if she hadn't of come up to him and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" She yelled over the loud music.

"I don't dance." He said in a serious tone, even _if_ he really wanted to, he'd always play hard to get.

"You're such a baby!" She said to him, turning around to some other man, "You want to dance big boy?" She called, batting her eyelashes and pushing out her chest, making Tsume royally pissed. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the other man and held onto her body loosely as he tried to dance along with the woman.

"You're doing it all wrong!" She said, laughing at him slightly, making him glare. She turned her back to him and slid her body up against his.

"Move with me." She said to him arching her back and rolling her shoulders one at a time. This was one time Tsume hated the fact he wore leather pants. His pants stretched against his hard erection, making him wince slightly as he felt Ari move her body harder against him.

When she turned around to face him and slipped her slender arms around his neck and moved her hips up against his, making her realize how bad she was making this guy horny. A smile played on her gentle features as she took her index finger and played with is small pony tail in his white hair.

"I didn't think you'd like dancing so much Tsume." She smirked as she felt his arms wrap around her curvy waist. Tsume was going to explode in his pants if he didn't get control of his hormones quick. Luck for him the song ended, letting Ari stop her provocative movement long enough for him to get his composure back.

Ari let go of her hold on Tsume and walked over to the bar for a drink. A shorter, bustier woman walked up to her with a knowing smile.

"I haven't seen you dance like that for a long time, Ari. Who's your new friend?" The woman asked. "He your new man?"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." Ari said, rolling her eyes. "His name's Tsume."

"Hmm, maybe I'll dance with him next, sense he's not your boyfriend." The chick said, making Ari angry inside.

"Um, I think you should know something about him, you see, he's gay." Ari lied, convincing smile upon her face. "He's just a friend of mine, and won't dance with any other girl." Good, now Ari wouldn't have to worry about some other girl making a move on Tsume!

Tsume walked up to the two women and Ari introduced him to the lady.

"You know, there are plenty of guys that would give their left nut to dance with you." The chick told Tsume, making him give a look of confusion.

"Well, he's not really looking for a lover. He's already got a boyfriend." Ari lied, as a slow song began to play. "Lets go dance some more!" She said, grabbing Tsume by the wrist and taking him back to the dance floor.

"Ari, what was that woman talking about?" He asked her, watching as Ari placed her arms around his neck and made him place his on her hips.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled, not wanting to tell him what she had done to keep other ogling women from bother him.

The lights went darker as the song went on, and Ari rested her head on Tsume's shoulder.

"You know, you're the first guy I've really been around for a long time. I haven't trusted men ever sense I got into a bad relationship a few months back." She told him, feeling oddly comfortable in this man's strong arms.

"What happened?" Tsume asked, wondering what had happened to her.

"He became possessive of me, then when I'd tell him no...He'd get _really_ angry. I got out of that business before it got too bad, but he still would not leave me alone. I always felt like I was being followed, things kept showing up at my house that hadn't been there before. Then when my house got broken into...I was on my last nerve. That's around the time I met you." She said, smiling to herself. "I think, with you around, he won't bother me as much."

Tsume listened to her story and felt slightly bad for the human. She was nice enough, and when she felt safe with being around him, he felt even worse because Tsume knew he could not stay in this place forever. He'd have to return to his companions and continue their search for paradise. It was her alone that, for reason's unknown to him, kept him in the city at all.

"Ari, I can't stay with you forever." He told her, looking down into her eyes. She had tears in them.

"I know...I think I've always known things wouldn't last long...but Tsume, please stay as long as you can...I'm tired of being afraid of going home...I don't want him to _hurt_ me anymore." Ari said, tears streaming down her soft face. Tsume couldn't stand to look at her like this, it made him feel like a pile of shit.

"I promise." He told her, pulling her closer to him and hugging her tightly. The song ended shortly after that, and Ari was feeling a little better. She and Tsume had a few more alcoholic beverages, then when another song came on the Ari liked, she took him back on the dance floor. This wasn't a slow dance, it was a bump and grind kind of dance.

When Ari started to slide her body against Tsume's, he felt his pants begin to stretch once again. This time, Ari had them off in their own little corner dancing, instead of in the middle of the crowd. So when she felt his hardness against her, she decided to tempt him more. She caressed his face, working her hands down to his chest, then to the top of his black leather pants. The whole time she was moving her hips back and forth as she took her hand and rubbed against the tight part of his pants, making him grit his teeth and his body ache for more of her touch.

Her hands went back to the waist of his pants and slipped under to grab his throbbing cock. Tsume let out a moan of pleasure as she moved her hand up and down. Tsume had never had such a feeling so strong before in his entire life. He was really enjoying the pleasure that Ari was giving him, but he felt unsure if he should give any back.

Ari didn't seem to care too much, she was having a swell of a time making Tsume almost drool at her touch. Now taking her hand out of his pants, she arched up into him and began to kiss his neck softly. When she got to his ear, she nipped at it making her partner growl happily.

"Ari..." Moaned Tsume.

"Ari?!" Came another voice of a male, making both wolf and girl jump in surprise.

Ari turned from Tsume and looked into the eyes of a thick built man with jet black hair. Tsume felt Ari's body tremble slightly as she backed her body up against his.

"Taj." She said, voice slightly shaky, "What are you doing here?"

The man glared at Tsume, then gave a fake toothy grin at Ari.

"To see if I could find you." He said, taking his hand out for her to grasp. "Can we talk?"

Ari shook her head, "That didn't work so well last time." She told him, slight anger in her voice.

"Please, have a drink with me, that's all I ask." Grudgingly, Ari agreed to 'just a drink' and left Tsume to be alone in the corner.

"Ari, I know we've had our rough times, but I'm a changed man." He told her, watching as she slugged down a 'Bloody Mary'.

"I'm sorry, but I still have no wish to go back with you." She told him, not looking directly at him, "You hurt me, Taj, and I can't just let you keep doing that to me."

Taj gave a smirk, "Don't tell me you didn't like it." He said into her ear, making her flinch at his closeness. "Come on, just one dance, and you'll see how much I've changed." He said, not giving her the chance to answer as he dragged her onto the dance floor, cuing a guy to play a slow song.

"I miss you." He told her, keeping a tight hold on her, knowing full well she'd want to escape his grasp. "Don't you miss me?" He whispered, taking in a deep breath of her scent.

Taj began to bite her neck, leaving sharp red marks as Ari began to squirm, he held tighter, making her feel like her bones were being crushed.

"Let me go!" She said, as he only bit into her neck harder.

"Never again babe." He told her between love bites.

Tsume heard Ari's cry over the loud music and skimmed over to see the scum sucking her neck. The man stopped for a moment, looking directly into Tsume's eyes and the two stared each other down.

'_She's mine..._' Taj growled. Tsume growled mentally back at the guy, '_Over my dead body_'

Then, in a flash Taj let go of Ari and Tsume was his target. The two men collided and all movement was stopped in the club as the guys threw punches. Tsume, knowing sooner or later people would see them for what they really were, led the fight out of the building and onto one of the city's roof tops.

"So, another wolf...How interesting." Tsume said, his gray coat shining in the moonlight.

"You're not welcome here, stray. Ari's mine, and you won't stop me from making her my mate." Growled the faded black wolf, formally known as Taj. This said, they two jumped at each other, Tsume ripping into Taj's neck, while Taj dug at the other's shoulder.

The two wolves rolled over one another, biting and scratching the shit out of each other, when Taj gave in and ran off, leaving the victory to Tsume. Changing back into his human form, Taj limped back to the club to the worried Ari.

"Are you alright?" She asked, inspecting his wounds.

"Fine." Tsume assured her, taking her hand and kissing her finger tips, trying to tell her not to worry. Ari blushed slightly as she pulled him with her on the long walk home.

--

Ari got the slightly damaged Tsume home and sat him down on the couch. She went into her bathroom and started the shower. She figured a nice hot shower would fix any soreness Tsume might have. When she came back for him, he seemed nervous.

"I started a shower for you." She told him, helping him get up.

Tsume followed her into the bathroom and felt completely trapped when he heard the lock of the door and felt the steam of the water on his face. He had never taken a shower before, so he had no idea what was expected of him. Was he to just jump in with his clothes on? Did he really need to use soap, or was that just a myth?

Ari watched as he stared at the shower with confusion, and she shook her head. "I guess this means _we'll_ be taking a shower." She said, taking her hair down and beginning to unbutton her blouse. Tsume had no idea she was doing so until she came upon him and started to slip off his shirt. He took a quick glance at her naked body then looked away. He felt like a pervert for looking at her, it got even more awkward when she started to undo his pants. He felt the cool air hit his exposed body as he was led, like a child, into the shower.

She made him turn his back to her, and she began to lather up his back with rose scented soap. Moving her hands over his shoulders and down his spine. Her hands worked fast as she scrubbed his buttocks and legs. Ari then had him turn to face her. He looked into her eyes, and she met his gaze with a tired smile. She lathered up his arms, then working on his muscular chest, tracing her finger along his scar. Then, she went bellow his bellybutton, making him grow hard at her tender touch.

"I didn't want to leave you wanting..." She purred in his ear as she began to stroke him.

Tsume let out a moan as he grabbed her body and pulled him to her, under the warm water, kissing her mouth roughly. Ari felt her own need as Tsume carressed her nipple with his thumb and slipped his index finger of his other hand into her core. Ari let out a cry of pleasure as he deepened the kiss. He left her mouth for a moment to explore her nipples with his teasing tounge and nipping teeth.

"Tsume..." She called as she felt her body beginning to throb with need as much as Tsume's had the first time they had danced.

Tsume knew what she wanted, and he wanted it as much as her. With a moan of pleasure from both partners, they had started something they could never stop or undo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Disclaimer-I do not own wolf's rain in any way shape or form that is legally binding.)

With a jerk Tsume was running. Snow fell all around, the smell of game was strong on the winds as the gray wolf pursued the scent. Along his side was an auburn wolf, enjoying the winter hunt, eyes seeming to smile at him whenever he looked back to see if the other was still there.

, Tsume awoke from his odd dream. It had almost felt so real, he could almost smell the lingering scent of the winter woods. His head turns and he glances down at Ari's body. He had been with her for a few months now, making love to her every chance he could get. He couldn't seem to stop, the need to claim her for his own was overpowering. The search for paradise seemed less and less important the more time he spent in the city beside her. Perhaps paradise was something a person could make for themselves. If so, he was close to it. All that he needed now was to be out in the open, free to run as a wolf.

It had not taken long for Ari to piece together Tsume's appearance and the disappearance of her so called "dog". The oddest part was that she took the knowledge of him being a wolf without any problems. It was different to have a human not minding a wolf in their company.

"Tsume, is there someplace you were going before you came here?" Ari had asked him one day.

"It's not important any more." He told her.

Things were going Tsume's way for a change, until one day…

He had been out roaming the streets, when he returned to the house, Ari was gone. All her things were out of order, the furniture tipped over, broken dishes in the kitchen. The overpowering scent of wolf lingered in the air. Not just any wolf, but Taj, the ex lover of Ari.

Anger welled up inside Tsume as he ran out the door and followed the scent. It lead him to the city's exit, footprints in the snow outside showed the group was headed west. Without a backwards glance, Tsume left the city.

Ari had been kidnapped. She had assumed Taj had left the city for good, Tsume had mentioned he had not smelled his scent ever since their fight at the club. It appeared that Taj had been planning on this. When the couple felt comfortable enough to go about their days separately, that was when he would strike.

Ari had done her best to wound as many as she could, but there was strength in numbers, and Taj had quite a few wolves on his side. When she was taken to him, fear and anger both consumed her as she demanded what he was going to do with her.

"I'm taking you on a little trip." He responded, "Miss me much?" He cooed as he reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Ari bit him in response.

Now, miles away from the city, she asked him, "Where are you taking me?"

"To paradise."

Ari didn't quite understand what he meant by that. The wolf just shrugged his shoulders and went on walking. When they stopped to rest for the night in a cave, Taj demanded that she slept next to him. Forcibly he wrapped his arms around her, slowly gliding his hands along her body, making her flinch.

"I know you've been sleeping with that other wolf. I can practically taste his scent on you." He spoke, mouth close to her ear and neck, his breath hot. "I'm about to change all that."

She cried out as he wrestled her to the floor, removing her pants as he began to unbutton his own. Holding her hands in one of his, he bent her body over and drove his throbbing member into her. Ari screamed as he thrust harder and harder into her. When his release came, only then did her let her go. Her body ached in pain as she curled into a little ball in the farthest part of the cave. She could feel some of his semen sliding down the inside of her leg. The need to vomit was excruciating.

"Please…Tsume." She whispered to herself, "Save me."

Only in the wee hours of the morning did sleep decide to come. In her dreams, she saw him. The gray wolf, he was running, this time he wasn't chasing game though. He was searching…for her!

Kiba, Toboe and Hige were still searching for Tsume, wondering what ever happened to their pack mate. At the moment, they were resting next to a spring when a group of wolves came upon them.

"What do you want?" Kiba spoke towards them.

"Our female is weak; we seek to rest her for a while." A faded black wolf responded, presumably the leader.

Kiba nodded and thought nothing more of it. Toboe looked at the other wolves with fascination. He had not seen many others like himself, other than the three he traveled with. His eyes settled on the woman with auburn hair, she looked exhausted and upset.

The other wolves watched as the female sat down next to the spring, then left her to go about their own business.

"I wonder if we'll ever find Tsume." Spoke up Toboe to no one in particular. This seemed to catch the attention of the girl. She looked around to make sure her own companions were not watching her movements, then slid as silently as she could over to the young boy.

"Your Tsume, does he have white hair and a scar on his chest?" She asked.

Kiba, Hige, and Toboe looked at her in surprise, "That's Tsume alright! Is he okay?" Toboe asked.

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him in a month or so. I need you to get a message to him when you find him." She began, "Tell him he is going to be a father."

All three pairs of eyes bugged out of their head as they stared at her. "Please, I don't have much time; the company I keep with isn't by choice. By now Tsume is probably looking for me. He has to know, before he sees me like this, that it is his." Ari pleaded.

"If you don't want to be with these jerks, we can take them!" Hige said.

"No, there are too many, not all of them came up to the spring with me. Please, just tell him what I said."

Before they knew it, the other wolves had gathered around her.

"Time to go." The leader spoke, and with a nudge, the group left.

Kiba and friends watched in shocked silence…


	4. Chapter 4

One Stubborn Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Tsume had been traveling for over a month now, never seeming to catch up to the pack that had taken Ari. He felt hunger biting at the pit of his stomach, but would ignore the pain and keep running, determined that just a little further and he'd take care of his physical needs. Slowly weakening himself down until he had to stop and search for something.

The land was lifeless by now, nothing but snow wherever he looked. His vision had gotten blurred, so when he thought there might have been something headed his way, he didn't know if he should believe it. Then a voice reached his ears, calling out his name.

"Tsume!" The young brown wolf called, running toward the weakened friend with Kiba in tow.

They reached him and couldn't believe his appearance. His ribs jutted out against his patchy fur grotesquely. His eyes looked glossed over. "Am. . .Am I dreaming?" His rough voice choked out the words.

"We're here, Tsume." Kiba spoke, placing a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"We've been so worried!" Toboe exclaimed, wanting to show the other how much he missed his presence physically but worried he wouldn't like it.

"Where's Hige?" Tsume asked, just realizing the absence of the mouthy pack mate.

Kiba and Toboe glanced at each other, a silent question in their eyes. This made the gray wolf feel even more uncomfortable.

"He went to follow this other pack we ran into." Kiba began.

"They had this human woman with them that said she knew you!" Toboe continued.

Tsume's eyes widened and his bony frame shook with rage, his ratty fur rising on the back of his neck. "We need to go after them!" He attempted to move when a hunger pain in his stomach brought him to the ground.

"You need rest and nourishment, trying to fight them in this condition won't get you anywhere." Kiba spoke, watching Tsume work though the physical pain and glare at the white wolf.

"She needs me damn it!" He growled, contemplating ripping the other to shreds.

"Hige's there right now, he'll take care of things till we meet again. You know you can't win this fight even with us by your side, until you restore your strength. Toboe, go find some food, I'll stay with him." Kiba ordered the pup, watching as the brown youth obeyed and trotted off.

Tsume and Kiba sat in silence, Tsume refusing to look at the other.

"I never pictured you with a human." Kiba stated, making Tsume grunt and raise his hackles.

"She wanted us to tell you something, but I'm not sure if you're ready for it." This got Tsume's attention; He looked Kiba straight in the eyes, "Tell me."

Just then Toboe came up, hauling the small carcass of a rabbit in his jaws. He laid the dead creature in front of the starved wolf, watching silently as he greedily chowed down. With his meal finished, Tsume looked to Toboe, "Tell me what the woman wanted me to know."

Toboe looked for a sign from the white wolf; Kiba nodded his head in yes. "You're going to be a father." Tsume stared dumbly at the young wolf, his eyes distant. Tsume was a lot of things; a fighter, a hunter, a loner. A father? The thought of having offspring had never occurred to him before. Even when he had been with Ari, making love to her had been a mere act of pleasure, not an attempt at creating a family.

_O_O_

Hige had decided to hang back and follow the other pack discretely, while the other two searched for Tsume. Things had been going fine until they'd entered a canyon, somehow a few of the wolf's had doubled back and come around him, surrounding him and making him come with them to their leader.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The faded black wolf chuckled as he was presented with Hige.

"He's been following us." One of his lackeys informed him.

"Weren't you with that other pack, at the spring?" Taj asked, "Why stray so far?"

"Oh them!" Hige chuckled a bit nervously. "I was just using them, you all seemed like you were going somewhere important, so I thought I'd come along." Hige, explained, always quick on his feet with a response.

"Oh, you're right about that, but what makes you think you can join our pack so easily?" Taj mused, circling the pudgy wolf.

"What, is there some sort of ritual to join up?" He chuckled halfheartedly. Taj stopped and chuckled as well.

"You could say that." Taj began, a strange smile creeping on his muzzle. "You see, there's only so much room in this pack, if you want in, you'll have to fight one that's already in it for his spot." Hige tried hard to keep his cool at hearing this. Kill or be killed? Was that how this pack was run? He had to stay near, and joining would be the ultimate way to stick close to the woman. He didn't want to kill another wolf over it! Then again, the way they all were staring at him, he highly doubted he'd walk away with his life. He would have to fight.

Taj saw the realization in the other wolf's eyes and nodded for a young fawn colored male to step up. Hige and the other began to circle, praying that he could end this with a draw.

_O_O_

The group had stopped, Taj had left her side for quite some time, and of course leaving another in his place to make sure she didn't 'run off'. After a while she heard the sound of a fight going on, growls and snarls filled the air, a sense of dread filled her, wondering if that could be her Tsume. Not that fights amongst themselves didn't occur, yet still she had a feeling that something was off. The vibe the pack was giving off was different than usual. There was a loud snap, and a howl of pain, followed by an unearthly silence.

Soon Taj came back to her, an unfamiliar wolf following him; his muzzle and fur bloodied.

"This is our special companion. She will need to be watched over every moment, she's been known to try and…run off." He smirked, patting her head in his human form. It always bothered her eyes when he'd switch back and forth so dramatically, then again, was about Taj didn't bother her?

"I'm to be her guard then?" The newcomer asked, Taj nodded, "For now." He bent down and took Ari's jaw in his strong hand, "Be a good girl while I'm gone." He forced his mouth on hers, always showing his dominance, and then let go. He left the new member with Ari, she waited till he was long gone until she spoke towards the other wolf.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" She wanted to be discreet, she remembered him from the spring.

"Yes, the group from the spring. My name's Hige, I never got yours."

"It's Ari." She moved to act as if brushing off blood from his shoulder, only to whisper, "Is he coming?"

"They went to find him." Hige whispered back, Ari pulled back, and the two acted as if nothing unusual had happened.

"So, the wolf you fought, did they let him live?" She asked, watching as Hige turned pale and sit down.

"He was wounded. . .He could have healed with time, but they. . ." His sentence trailed off, Ari looked at him knowingly.

"They make it so you don't have a choice." Ari finished for him. Hige closed his eyes and held back the need to vomit. Ari placed a hand on his head, letting him know he wasn't alone in this hell.


End file.
